An Android, a Saiyan, and an Alien
by The Reaper13
Summary: What happens when a bluish skin alien woman meets a female android and Saiyan? Will the women get along, especially when she finds out they have something she also has. One-shot, rest of the summary is inside, and for mature readers. You have been warned.


**Not going to say much here since I doubt anyone is reading this. For those who do read this then know the story is a futa story. If you don't know what that is then check it up and if you don't like these stories then don't read it. If you don't like lemon scenes, but you are interested in this then skip to after the lemon scene. I'll leave a warning on when it begins and ends. I know it's the same as the other one I just couldn't come up with something new, give me a break. **

**Also this is not for a kids, just warning you. I don't want to hear any complaints that I didn't warn you guys. I have given you plenty of warning, especially with two lemon scenes in this story. So, you have been warned. **

**Anyways, I want to thank Moka McDowell for her help on helping me come up with the idea for this. I also thank my friend for his help on the story with the lemon scenes. Awesome work. I don't own anything of Dragon Ball and now, let the story begin!**

**An Android, a Saiyan, and an Alien**

_Narration_

She couldn't believe what just happened. She never thought it would happen, not to her. The man who she looked up to and was loyal to her tried to kill her. Why? It was all because she was scared. It never happened to her, but when she saw what that boy did to her friends. Words can't describe how she felt.

Fear, she has used that on so many victims just before killing them. She never thought though one day she would feel it, especially against a child. A child who not only took down her friends, but is the reason she almost got killed. She's alive, but in the condition she is in she won't make it through the night.

What will she do? Her master betrayed her and tried to kill her. Her friends are gone and she doubts the boy will save her. Not after all she did to his friends. No, she knew what was going to happen. She was going to die. She didn't want to die though. She wanted to live. There is no hope for her though.

She is going to die, unless by some miracle she is saved. If she is spared from death and is given a second chance she will make the most out of it. She'll change. If that's what it takes to keep herself from getting killed she'll change. She won't hurt anyone anymore and will turn over a new leaf. Just please save me, is what she is saying. Someone please save me.

Just as she was ready to lose faith in her salvation a miracle happened. She sees a bright light hitting her. She then sees two dark figures approaching her. Before she knew what is happening she is being picked up and being taken away. She's not dead she is sure of that. She can still feel pain and hissed when the figures picked her up.

She doesn't know who these people are and where they will take her. All she knows is she is not going to die. She is thankful for that and hopes these people are good. As they gently put her in the back of what appears to be a vehicle she begins to feel faint. Despite her best effort to stay awake she soon blacked out and drifted off to sleep.

_Unknown location_

After what felt like hours of sleep the young woman begins to wake up. She looks around and sees she is what appears to be a bedroom. She has never been in one before, but knows what they look like. When she arrived to earth hours before entering the tournament she read up on what the humans called 'magazines' and read on what their modern bedrooms look like.

She slowly gets out of bed and feels that her wounds are gone. She still feels a little sore, but she is no longer in any sort of pain. She sees a window nearby and walks towards it. Popping her head out the window she sees she is on some sort of island. A large island and she is close to the beach.

A good place to live and whoever saved her picked a good location to build their home. She then remembers who saved her and decides to leave the room to find those people. She opens the door and pops her head out to see if anyone is around. To her disappointment she doesn't see anyone. She leaves the room and heads down the stairs to find the people who saved her.

As she makes her way down the stairs she begins to hear what sounds like a woman's voice, a woman moaning. Curious on where the source of the sound is coming from she follows it and finds the source. When she did she is shock to see what she found.

**(The lemon scene is starting. If you don't like these scenes then skip to the end of the lemon scene. You have been warned)**

Two women are together in a bed with one being behind the other and the one behind has short blond hair, while the one in front has short black hair. The blond one has her left hand massaging the brunette's left breast and her right hand is massaging her penis.

The woman watching thisgasps as she sees that the brunette's not even a woman at all and then she notices something moving between the blond and the brunette, it's a tail! And what is it doing? It's stroking the blond one's dick.

What? They're both NOT girls?

The sight of the two futas doing is starts making the person watching hard, so hard in fact that she starts stroking her big throbbing blue penis, her hands softly massages the head of her dick and then slowly runs down the shaft, and then she moves it up again and so on while trying to keep quiet, she doesn't want the other futas knowing she's watching.

The blond futa grabs the black haired girl by her hips and drops her down slowly on her lap causing the blond one's dick to slowly slide inside the other futa's asshole. The futa with a tail and black hair lets out a loud moan as she finishes shoving the whole cock inside of her, she then proceeds to move upwards and then downwards causing both her and the futa that's fucking her to moan, while all this is happening in the bedroom by the doorway the viewer is stroking her own cock faster and faster causing her to slightly moan but thanks to the loud moans that are echoing throughout the bedroom she isn't worried that anyone will hear her.

Sweat starts dropping from the black haired girl's back onto the blond girl's chest as both of them are nearing their breaking point, the black haired woman with a tail starts slamming her butt cheeks harder onto the blonde's hips and with a loud moan the blond releases all of her thick delicious cum inside the woman with a tail who surprisingly cums too as her asshole is being filled up by white juice from her lover.

The sight of both futas cumming together drives the viewer mad with lust and she herself also cums into her hand and covers her mouth with her other hand to not release an ear shattering scream of pleasure, she leans her shoulder on the doorway and feels her strengths depleting as she falls to her knees.

The two futas open the door all the way to see if their viewer liked the show, they find her on her knees licking her own cum off her hand, the two other futas smile as the futa on her knees notices them looking at her

The blond is the first to speak, "So, does this naughty girl have a name?"

The futa who had just watched them both have sex gulps down her cum and looks at both of them and stutters with her words, "M-my name's Zangya"

**(End of lemon scene)**

"So, your name is Zangya huh?" asked Android 18 who is still naked and is sitting next to Zangya on the couch, while Fasha is on the other side of the couch also naked.

Zangya nods her head and is the only one still dressed. "Yes and you're an android?"

Android18 nods her head and points her finger at Fasha. "And she's a Saiyan."

"Yep, came here a year ago when I met with 18 here when I landed," said Fasha explaining her arrival. "Never seen your kind before though, what are you?"

Zangya lets out a small sigh. "It doesn't matter. I'm the last of my kind and I have nowhere to go. I'm all alone and I'm a freak."

18 raises an eyebrow confuse by the comment made by the pointy ear woman. "What are you talking about? Is it because of your dick?"

Fasha scoffs and places her hands behind her head. "So what if you have one? 18 and I have one. We're not a shame of it and you shouldn't either. It's not like you're a virgin or something."

Zangya blushes a little and kept silent causing 18 to realize something. "Wait a minute…are you?"

Zangya slowly nods her head ashamed by this whole thing. "No man wanted to have sex with someone like me. I had sex with women of course, but never had anyone take me."

Fasha is shock by this and couldn't believe that this woman hasn't been fucked before. "Wow, well it's a good thing we found you then because we're going to take care of that."

Zangya turns to Fasha with a look of surprise. "Really? Even though my friends and I tried to destroy your world?"

18 shrug her shoulders. "We don't care and besides." 18 placed her hand on Zangya's dick stroking it and causing the woman to moan. "We've never fucked a woman with pointy ears before. So what do you say? Want to play with us?"

Fasha joins in grabbing Zangya's breasts and massaging them. "And stay with us forever?"

Zangya nods her head. "Y-yes of course."

18 lets out a small snicker. "Good, let's start with your big friend down there."

**(Lemon scene begins if you don't like these scenes then skip to the end. You have been warned)**

18 leans down and gently plants a kiss on Zangya's eager cock and Fasha begins to lick the side of the dick as 18 starts sucking on the dark blue head of the former Space Soldier's penis, Zangya releases a moan from her mouth as 18 starts sliding more and more into her mouth and Fasha's fondling and kissing her balls.

18 slides the cock out of her mouth with a loud pop and looks up at Zangya while pumping her cock at the same time "Mhhhh your dick tastes so good" she licks her lips sensually while still maintaining eye contact

Fasha finishes sucking on Zangya's blue balls and looks up at the blue alien too "Not as tasty as her balls though"

Fasha slides the blue penis into her mouth while 18 starts sucking on Zangya's right breast causing the virgin to moan loudly "I'm gonna cum!" with that Fasha deepthroat's Zangya's huge penis causing her to slightly gag but keeps at it and 18 starts nibbling on her dark blue nipples, as Zangya's loud moans fill the room they're in and she releases her thick semen inside Fasha's mouth and down her throat

Panting from her intense orgasm she's pushed down onto the couch and 18 climbs on top of her, she grabs Zangya's still throbbing cock and lines it up against her pussy, she gives the pointy eared woman a passionate kiss and shoves it all inside of her causing them to moan into each other's mouths.

Fasha wants to join in on the fun and decides to have a little revenge from earlier; she climbs on top of both futas and slides her own massive dick inside 18's asshole

18 gasps at the feeling of having both her holes ravished at the same time, she looks back and Fasha and gives her a sexy grin "You just couldn't resist, could you?", her only answer is Fasha thrusting her hips harder.

Zangya starts pounding harder into 18's pussy causing 18 to moan loudly

"How's her pussy Zangya?" Fasha asks as she grabs 18's hips and keeps pumping her big dick inside the android's ass

"Amazing! It's so tight and wet!" she responds

"Mmmmm" Fasha moans as she shoves her dick all the way inside 18's ass and cums quickly inside it, she slowly slips her slightly flaccid pick out of her lover's anus and lies down on all fours in the floor spreading her ass-cheeks, showing her stretched rim from the fucking of earlier

"Come Zangya, now it's my time to feel you inside of me" Fasha sexily growls at the visitor

18 looks at the blue skinned futa and sees she's staring at Fasha's throbbing asshole, she smiles at their new fuck buddy and slides Zangya's massive cock out of her and sits at the end of the couch, the blue futa looks surprised but when 18 gives her the 'go ahead' look while pointing at Fasha's ass she figures out what she wants

Zangya gets up and kneels behind Fasha, she gives a seductive grin and presses the tip of her massive blue dick on Fasha's pink asshole and slowly slides it inside Fasha who lets out a moan of both pain and pleasure from having her anus once again stretched to fit another massive dick inside her, when Zangya's halfway inside Fasha's tight ass, 18 bends her over Fasha, she's about to ask what's going on but before she can even speak the android shoves the whole length of her pale dick past her baby blue pussy lips and into her vagina, she releases a small shriek of pain but she's been through much worse while fighting alongside Bojack and her comrades, so she bit her lower lip and kept thrusting inside Fasha to try and forget the pain.

18 moans loudly at the feeling of having her cock inside Zangya's pussy for the first time "Mmmmm I love the feeling of virgin pussy on my cock" she says as she thrusts her hips in and out of the alien.

18's words give Zangya confidence and so she begins moving thrusting inside of Fasha at the same pace as she's being pounded into her tight blue vagina by her android lover.

Fasha's on the floor moaning loudly at the feeling, she holds herself up with one arm and reaches down past her flat stomach and begins stroking her cock at the same rhythm she's being ravished

As the pain fades away Zangya begins moaning as her vagina clenches around 18's throbbing dick, her orgasm is near and she starts thrusting as hard and as fast as possible into Fasha who also has her orgasm coming so she moves her hand faster and faster up and down her cock

Grunts and moans fill the room along with the sounds of 18's balls slapping against Zangya's own balls who in turn also are slapping against Fasha's balls

Zangya pushes her big blue breasts down harder onto Fasha's sweaty back and she moans faster

"I'm gonna cum!" 18 yells as she thrusts her hips as fast as possible

"Me too!" Zangya moans as penis begins throbbing and her pussy tightens up

"Me three!" Fasha releases a loud moan and cums into her hand while her asshole is filled up with massive amounts of Zangya's thick semen, 18 moans loudly as well and gives Zangya's pussy its first taste of cum by shoving her cock all the way inside and cumin right into her womb, this is too much to bear and Zangya gives out an ear shattering moan as she squirts her juices at 18's cock

A few minutes later the three of them are lying down in the floor cuddling, 18's spooning Zangya while Zangya's spooning Fasha, they're all exhausted and they're all on the brink of passing out.

Just before Zangya closes her eyes she hear a voice whispering into her ear

"So, do you wanna be our girl and stay here with us?" 18 asks

Zangya nods and whispers also "I will"

**(End of lemon scene)**

**Nice huh? My friend Moka McDowell came up with the idea and we worked on it together. While the lemon was done from my friend who did an awesome work. Thanks for the help and I hope you guys like this. **

**So I hope everyone likes how this went. If you don't like these kinds of stories then why did you read this? Don't leave a flame review just to be a hater that's not cool. Anyways if you did like the story then leave a review. There will be sequel to this, but it will be up for later. Until then take care and see you all next time folks. **


End file.
